This invention relates generally to input/output modules, and more particularly to a method and system of configuring input/output points in an input/output module.
Input/output (I/O) modules are utilized to connect a device, such as a programmable logic controller (PLC) to a machine interface such that the PLC can control the machine. Typically, when users install I/O modules, they individually wire each point that is being controlled to the specific I/O point. There is a cost associated with handling this wiring and the wiring creates multiple opportunities for errors, and increases overall installation costs. Since each point in the module is individually wired, to connect the I/O module to the machine interface, a cable customized to the specifically wired I/O module is utilized. Therefore, to connect different machine interfaces to the same I/O module, multiple customized connector cables are utilized. These custom cables are an added expense of operating the machines and since multiple cables are utilized for multiple machines, the cables can be lost or damaged when not is use.
In one aspect, a control circuit is provided for configuring at least one I/O module connector pin. The circuit comprises at least one port controlling a configuration of the at least one pin.
In another aspect, an I/O module is provided comprising at least one connector pin and a control circuit comprising a plurality of switches. The switches control a configuration of the at least one pin.
In another aspect, a PLC is provided comprising a CPU and an I/O module. The I/O module comprising at least one connector pin and a control circuit. The control circuit comprising a plurality of ports. A configuration of the at least one connector pin is determined by an energization state of said ports.
In a further aspect, a method is provided for configuring at least one connector pin utilizing a control circuit. The control circuit including at least one port. The method comprising providing an energization state to the at least one port and controlling a configuration of the at least one connector pin utilizing the energization state of the at least one port.